


girlhood is like godhood

by octet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emetophobia, F/F, girls like eldtrich infections just as much as the next person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octet/pseuds/octet
Summary: Begging to be believed, hoping to be worshipped. But only the prettiest statues, and most perfect mythology will ever achieve anything.In which Rose Lalonde, dabbler of the dark arts, meets a light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> were all at the bottom of the bathtub
> 
> more chapters to come, ao3 is confusing me

The subway is always filled with people. When you look at them, you see their emotions laid out like a feast. It’s easy to see someone’s whole life when they’re inside a subway train. What they look at, who they’re waiting for, what they think may happen. They’re vulnerable. 

The most vulnerable, Kanaya thought, is the white girl standing across from her. Her eyes sag, her skin blossoming in a sickly yellow, but her hair is freshly cut and held back in a plastic violet headband, and her clothes look like they haven’t even got the tag off of them. She supposed, girls like that, privileged and proper, always have a dark side to them. 

Her eyes were a dull, lifeless shade of blue, almost grey, almost purple, and they look at the ground in a form of sorrow that Kanaya couldn’t quite put her finger on. Peeking from the roots of her hair are dark brown, seems it had been maybe a week since her hair was bleached. She wore a large gray wool coat, that reached to the back of her knees. Her dark burgundy lipstick was smeared onto her lips like a child putting her first makeup on at Halloween. Underneath, was a translucent white v-neck, and Kanaya avoided the almost perfect view of her bare chest below it. Her skirt was just above the knee-length, pleated but flowed gently as well, not stiff like most. Opaque white tights coated her legs, and she wore black mary janes on her feet. Even her clothing seemed to reflect of how hurt she seemed to be. 

Her chest heaved up and down, breathing heavily. Kanaya’s short breaths were the opposite, and she had to take a deep breath once in awhile in order to fully take in air, just how she naturally would. She was like a frightened animal, a deer in the headlights, like she knew something bad was bound to happen to her. 

Her dull grey eyes darted up to look straight at Kanaya, and Kanaya’s heart beat faster than a horse’s gallop. Kanaya’s stomach twinged, and before she could open her mouth in a greeting, the girl before her collapsed onto the ground, and an ugly black-brown vomit spilled from her guts. 

The people on the subway around her screamed and panicked, attempting to get as far away from the sick girl as possible, and everything was thrown into chaos. The girl looked up, her eyes interlocking with Kanaya’s, and her arms supporting her blew out from below her and she fell into the disgusting puddle. 

Kanaya quickly ran to the girl, holding her up in a way where she didn’t get any vomit on her, pulling a few napkins from a restaurant visit a few days ago and wiping some of it off of her face and arms. She looked down for a split second, and it almost seemed as if the nasty pile was moving, swirling, like a vortex. 

The girl’s voice interrupted whatever thoughts Kanaya was having. 

“Why are you helping me?”

Kanaya said, “That’s what I do.”

Sans the puddle of vomit she just fell into, the girl in front of her was extraordinarily striking. Kanaya liked to think that was a way that straight women described men who were talented but not very attractive, but at that time, that was the only word to describe the hollow husk of a girl that sat before her. 

The train met a lurching stop, and people instantly started spilling out. A train custodian walked in, sighing loudly, and standing before the two girls. 

“Move.”

So they did, Kanaya supporting her by her arm. She was too tall to let the girl rest on her shoulder, so she just held her arm and placed her other arm around her shoulder in a twisted dance. 

Once they got off of the subway, the girl coughed twice, a bit of black phlegm splatting on the concrete floor, and she wiped her mouth, her already smudged lipstick coming off. She pulled out the container, reapplying it on, then stuffing it back into her pocket. 

Kanaya opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, not completely sure of what she could say at this time. Maybe she’d wait until the girl talked first. 

She sat the two down on the floor against the wall, all the benched already taken, and continued to clean up the black reflux off of her face. There was a large stain on her white v-neck, and Kanaya cringed. She didn’t know how well that would come out. 

“I’d suggest bleaching your shirt, ah,” She suggested. “The stain may be hard to come out otherwise.”

“I’ll just buy a new one.”

“Oh, that works too, I guess.” 

The girl stared at Kanaya’s face for a second, but it seemed like an eternity. Was she blushing? She hoped not. 

“Your teeth are impeccably white, and very long.” She said. 

Kanaya’s face turned hot. “Ah, that’s just how genetics ran in my family. My mother and sister too has what we call ‘vampire fangs’ in the household.”

“Fluorosis is a killer.” The girl licked her own teeth, stained yellow over time and also by the brown sludge that just came out of her. 

“May I ask, what is your name?” Kanaya asked. “I’d like to address you as something other than ‘That Girl Who Just Threw Up On The Subway’.”

“Give me yours first.” Her eyes filled with an emotion unknown. 

“Very well. I am Kanaya. Now may I hear yours?”

“Last name.”

“Fine. Kanaya Maryam.”

She popped her lips. “Delightful. I guess you may have the pleasure of hearing mine. I am Rose.”

“No last name?”

“Too risky.”

“What may be the risk?”

“Whatever your mind sees fit to view them as.”

“Ah, so might my theory of space aliens be correct? Have you come here to enslave the human race?” She jabbed. 

The girl cracked a smirk. “Doesn’t seem to be far off from the truth.”

“Lovely. Would you like to be spared of me begging you to leave, that Earth is too beautiful to be destroyed?”

“Preferably. This is me, pressing the glowing ‘abscond’ button in the corner of my vision, to escape what may be of this conversation.”

“Oh, but here is me, begging you to press the ‘aggress’ button, and attack this conversation head on.”

“I might consider to press ‘aggrieve’, if that would make you happy.”

Kanaya giggled. “It seems we have matched each other in wit. Tell me, did you know you were sick?”

“Of course.” She hummed. “Everybody knows their sickness, even when in denial.”

“What happened, if I may ask?” Kanaya wiped the final black stain off of her face, tossing the napkin into the crown of people in front of them. Rose smiled, resting her head on Kanaya’s shoulder. 

“Ate too much raw fish. Sushi will be the death of me.”

Kanaya paused, wondering for a moment. “What caused it to be so black and putrid? I’ve never seen fish do that to anyone.”

“The fish was dyed black.”

“Wonderful, so the girl in front of me has just eaten fish dyed the blackest of blacks, and goes on the subway in order to be able to show off how resilient that black dye was, along with scaring the entire car away from you. Cunning, daring, it's practically the most powerful thing this girl can do!” 

Her eyes sparkled, almost, but in a form of happiness. “You’ve got your story down. Will you tell my mother of the awful crimes I have committed against subway-kind?”

“If your mother is an alien such as you, then no.” 

“Glad to know there is a human that will do my bidding.”

“Far from it.”

“Do you want my email?” The girl blurted out. Kanaya froze. Would this be more than a one-time meet?

She paused, and assessed her options. One, she could just decline, and walk away, and never see this strange girl again…

…or two. She could accept, and let this girl into her life. 

Kanaya held out her arm, pulling a pen out of her bag and holding it out for Rose to grab. 

“Write away, Rose.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you serve a higher power, Kanaya?”
> 
> “Myself. I serve myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rose be like *rich people noises*

**To: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde_

**From: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam_

Hello Rose!

I Am Not Sure If You Remember Me As It Has Been Exactly Eight Days Since I Saw You But This Is Kanaya. The Girl Who Helped You On The Subway

I Would Like To Check Up On You But In A Friendly Way Have You Been Sick Again Since Then? I Do Hope You Learned Your Lesson With The Raw Fish

Also Thanks To Your Email I Now Know Your Last Name. It Is Quite Lovely

* * *

**From: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde_

**To: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam_

Hello, Kanaya. 

I must applaud you for finally emailing me, even if it did take you over a week. Are you nervous? You don’t seem to be that kind of person, why did you wait? Was I scaring you?

Just teasing. You are very kind, Kanaya. 

I have, in fact, learned my lesson with the raw fish. My mother attempted to bleach my shirt, like you suggested, but I decided to frame it and put it on my wall as a trophy reminded to never eat like that again. It is a very striking art piece. My mother hung it above the mantelpiece, wanting to take her own part in shaming me. 

Would you like to meet up someday this week? I am open at any time. I heard of a lovely bakery downtown that my friend has been to. Take it as a way for me to repay you helping me. I’ll pay for whatever you wish, I have the money. 

Are you blessed, knowing the knowledge of what happens to be the family I was born to? Does it give you power, or does it just make you feel happy to know it? 

We can meet at the same subway stop we met at. Sounds nostalgic, maybe. 

Sincerely,  
_tentacleTherapist_

* * *

**To: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde_

**From: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam_

That Sounds Lovely!

I Am Open Tomorrow Would That Be Okay?

Should I Wear The Finest Of Gowns And Jewelry For This Special Occasion, Or Will My Normal Rags And Grime Be Okay

* * *

**From: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde_

**To: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam_

Keep it classy, Kanaya. Keep it classy.

* * *

Kanaya tugs at the hem of her jacket, vintage, from her grandmother’s college years, nice enough to wear for a special occasion but not noticeable enough to be considered fancy. Just like the rest of her outfit, that she spent over two hours picking the night before. She didn’t dare wear it to her school, as the students there would have made fun of it, but she thought Rose may be able to appreciate it. 

Cold bit at her uncovered hands as she walked down the street. Her left shoelace was untied. She’d have to fix that when she arrived. 

She figured Rose had to live somewhere close, as they both went to the same subway stop. Though, Rose must not have taken the subway often, as Kanaya never recalled seeing the girl before, and she always took the subway home from school. 

Did Rose go to her school? She seemed to be the same age as her, sixteen, or around that, but Kanaya had never spotted her at the halfway decent school she meticulously went to every single day. You’d think a girl would notice someone as striking as Rose Lalonde going to a school filled with ugly, forgettable faces. Or maybe, she was feral, or homeschooled. Actually, homeschool seemed like a far more likely option. 

Kanaya stood at the top of the escalator, people passing by in blurs. She looked around, seeing if she could spot Rose, but she couldn’t quite yet. 

As she exited, her untied shoelace got caught under someone's shoe, and she stumbled, yanking her foot away as soon as the passerby lifted their foot. She grumbled, getting down on one knee after fleeing to a less crowded corner to tie her shoelace. 

Just as she finished, a light hand tapped her shoulder, and she jumped, afraid a man had just laid hands on her. Lucky for her, that was not the case. 

“You’re early.”

Kanaya looked up, and smiled. “Actually, I just so happened to be right on time.”

Looks like she had stumbled directly at the same spot where she aided the newly met Rose the other day. Instantly, she felt this day was to be lucky. 

“Wonderful. I always like to show up at least thirty minutes early, just to show off how much free time I have.” Her eyes glittered with mischief, and she lowered her hand to help Kanaya stand up. 

“Ah, that does set a high bar for the other party to reach. We think alike in that method. Except I do it to make sure I am seen as confident, and that I am dedicated to the task. It’s something my mother does,” She smiled, giggling a little bit. “In fact, my grandmother jokes about her being early to her own birth!”

“My mother is late to everything.” Rose said. 

“That must be tough if she’s your only transport.”

“Fortunately, she is not. The subway is, and speaking of which, shall we head for the bakery?” 

Kanaya smiled. “Absolutely!”

* * *

“I must apologize in advance, my mother only gave me seventy dollars to spend, since in an act of hubris I cut my debit card up and made it into an art piece of a rose and encased it in resin which now sits atop the dining table surrounded by candles.”

“Do you always get into these petty fights with your mother?”

“Quite so,” Rose frowned. “For as long as I can remember, she has always tried to one-up me in her motherly ways.”

“That is…” Kanaya looked down at her menu. “Quite the ordeal. Though I’d expect it is her own way of showing motherly love.”

Rose peered down at her own menu. “Perhaps. Say, you wouldn’t know what a ‘scone’ would be, perhaps?”

“Is that in a suggestion to me to try one, or a legitimate question?” 

“Whichever you think it to be.”

“Then yes, I do know what a ‘scone’ is.” Kanaya smirked. “In fact, I think that’s what I’ll have. A blueberry scone.”

“Lovely. What if I order one of each kind?”

“That would be many scones.”

“Perfect.” She waved down the waitress. “I’ll take one of every kind of scone. And a cup of black coffee, a drink for you, Kanaya?”

“I’ll take a cup of chai tea. With cream, and four packets of sugar.”

“And a cup of chai tea. With four packets of sugar.” Rose folded her menu and handed it to the waitress. “Tell me, do you only drink tea that is sweet?”

Kanaya nodded. “Yes, is there a problem with liking my hot beverages to be to my liking?”

“Oh, no, I only started drinking plain coffee in order to intimidate one of my brothers, then I got used to it and it is the only way I can drink my coffee.” She folded her hands on the table. “Once, he started eating coffee grounds in front of me, because he couldn’t stand the thought of being ‘lesser’ than me.”

“Do your brothers live with you?” Kanaya asked. “I don’t have any brothers, but I have an older sister.”

“No, and frankly, I am thankful for that. I am actually unaware of their whereabouts, because they refuse to tell me, and my sister, who is much closer with them, is currently in an advance computer college getting her degree at age seventeen. I can only hope I can get to half of her success, but currently, I don’t even go to school.”

Kanaya did a double take, blinking rapidly in confusion. “You… don’t go to school? How old are you?”

“Sixteen. And no, my mother forgot to enroll me in classes for the past six years, so I get my education off of the Internet. But,” She put her index finger up to her dark violet lips. “Keep quiet about it. I prefer not to be involved with any kind of government services.”

“And why, may I ask, have you been so open with me?” Kanaya tilted her head. “Just last week, you wouldn’t even share your last name with me.”

“Would it be considered creepy, if I said, because I see great potential in you?”

“Only if you followed it up with ‘for being a good friend’.” 

“Then it is because I see great potential in you, for being a good friend.” 

The waitress set down many plates, filled with around fifteen different kinds of scones, then placed the respective drinks in front of the two girls. Kanaya took one of the purple ones, while Rose nitpicked over the pile, and eventually settled on one that was pink. 

Mouth full of food, Rose said, “Your jacket.”

Kanaya lowered her utensils. “What about my jacket?”

“It is very nice.” She gulped down a bite. “Vintage?”

“Very much so.” Kanaya beamed. She knew Rose would appreciate her jacket! “It belonged to my grandmother back in college.” 

“Fascinating. Most of my clothes happen to be hand-me-downs.”

“As do mine, it can be hard to afford new clothes in a family like mine. My mother is single, and she supports me, my sister, and my grandmother. My sister recently got fired from her job, unfortunately.”

“Well, you are a friend to me as of now,” Rose said, looking concerned. “And my mother makes a lot of money, so I could easily slip you and your family some money. Or, I could tempt my mother into helping you as well, since she is always extremely quick to give money away.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to.” Kanaya shied away from the offer. “I’d hate to take your money from your family.”

“I live alone with my mother who makes near millions, it would not be taking. Just,” Rose paused. “Consider it an act of friendship.”

“Yes, friendship, well-,”

“I’m serious.”

“Oh, okay.”

Rose grabbed a second scone, crunching on it loudly. “Maybe a change of subject is at hand?”

“As awkward as you saying that is, yes.” Kanaya smiled politely. “Do you have any aspirations when you become an adult?”

“My, that was a personal question.”

“Apologies if it seemed that way, that just so happens to be a question I get asked a lot.”

“There wasn’t a problem.” Rose smirked. “I like studying in the occult works, maybe an anthropology interest if that's how you view it. Though, I do enjoy gaming, are you aware of how popular game streaming is becoming?”

“Somewhat. I see some recommendations of it on the internet.”

“It seems quite fun, though my specialty in gaming is,” Her eyes narrowed. “Breaking them.”

“That sounds fun,” Kanaya laughed awkwardly. “My mother wants me to go into a science, she’s suggested midwifery and birthing to me, but I like designing clothing.” She tapped her cheek with her finger. “I know every little girl wants to become a fashionista, but designing clothing is very fun to me.”

“It seems to be a fun career, albeit one that would be hard to land a decent job in. But I don’t doubt your work, Miss Maryam.”

She laughed. “Miss Maryam? Are we going formal now? Shall I call you something proper as well, perhaps Mistress Rose?”

“There would be no need to.” Rose cracked a smile. “It was an endearing title.”

“Endearing?” Kanaya asked. “Do you find me endearing, Rose?”

“Absolutely. Are my views unrequited?”

“Well, when you say it like that, it makes you seem fond of me.”

“Perhaps.” Rose cheekily shrugged. 

“Perhaps?”

She crossed her legs under the table, grabbing another scone and downing her last with a few gulps of coffee. “I don’t feel like I need to explain further.”

“I’ll let that slide.” Kanaya giggled. “Are you hungry? You’re eating three times as fast as I am!”

“My stomach is an empty cavern, like the catacombs, and each little pastry I eat will be one body discovered among thousands.” Rose chewed on another. 

Her eyes widened slightly, looking up at Rose with an almost concerning look. “That is quite the analogy.”

“I have many of those that I pepper into my daily conversations.”

“I’d like to hear more.”

The two continued to eat, small banter going to and from each other as the evening went on. Rose ended up eating all the last pastries, as Kanaya was left with just two that she was fond of to eat. Her hunger was almost insatiable, Kanaya thought, and while she didn’t want to concern herself with the other girl’s eating habits, she wondered why she was so hungry. Maybe she just had a fast metabolism. 

Kanaya checked the time on the wall, and quickly apologized when she saw the looming darkness outside. 

“I’ve got to be home soon, sorry!” She exclaimed. “My mother doesn’t like me out for long.”

“No need to apologize.” Rose reassured her. “I’ll walk you out, is that okay?” Kanaya nodded, as Rose paid her bill, and they walked out side by side. 

Before Kanaya could separate paths from the girl, Rose grabbed her wrist, hard. She resisted jerking it back, and twisted her head around to look at her. 

Rose’s eyes, like a pale lake shining in the night sky, it’s depths unaware of by humans, shared an emotion Kanaya didn’t quite have the words to describe. Her hand was cold, almost deathly so, against her skin. And to Rose, Kanaya’s sun shining was like the desert heat. She took a deep breath, readying her words. 

“Do you serve a higher power, Kanaya?”

Kanaya looked back with confusion, her brown, almost black eyes easily betraying her emotions. But she wasn’t about to admit anything, not to Rose. 

“Myself.” She said. “I serve myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate a man with no face. A disgusting layer of skin, round and fleshy, a bulbous ball of blubber. What a truly abnormal sight!”  
> -Barack Obama, on what he thinks about gamers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doc scratch being overall a horrifying creep and pedophile, big cw for that

Sometimes, one thinks, _“Have I gone too far?”_

That thought may be over eating food, buying gifts, maybe going overboard in an argument. 

But this thought, that Miss Rose Lalonde thought, had come way too late in her revelations.

* * *

Nasty black, goopy sludge leaked out of the sides of her mouth as she leaned over her bathtub. She put her finger in her mouth, dragging some of it into a spit string onto the floor, choking desperately for breath. Soft, yet threatening whispers grabbed at her ears, speaking a language no human knew. Little spots of colors, but mostly black, poked at the sides of her vision as the onslaught of dark liquid was vomited onto the drain. 

Her bathroom door was locked, so there was at least no fear of her mother walking in. Though she was probably drinking away, blissfully unaware of the onslaught of sickness her daughter was being put through. 

She smeared her black-covered hand against the side of the bathtub, reaching wildly, maybe to get a grip on something…

Her hand hit a book, closed. She didn’t remember bringing it here. The cover was bound in old leather, with naught a title or an author. She yanked the cover to the side, twisting her fingers through ten, twenty, fifty…

One hundred and eleven. That was the page she needed. She knew the book inside and out, and she dragged her finger across the text, choking out more wretched black goop. Quickly, when there was a break, she muttered a statement of gibberish, and coughed out the finality of the liquid from her throat. 

_How To Challenge The Higher Beings That Threaten Your Existence._

* * *

**From: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde/i >_

**To: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam_

It seems we have come to a standpoint. How dastardly must the Gods be to let a war like this come as far as it has, what irresponsible beings they must be. 

But alas, the time has come for the bloodshed to end. We have lost countless people on both sides, many a tragedy has happened. 

If Death were to be happy to take as many innocent lives as such, he would be holding a fancy party filled with fineries, poison as his wine, and mold as his bread. 

Death’s party, unfortunately, must come to a closing some day. That day will be today. 

So shall we call it a truce? Perhaps a tie? We cannot let this go on any further. 

**To: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde_

**From: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam_

I Most Politely Refuse Crocheting Will Always Be

As They Say

Superior To The Dastardly Offense Known As ‘Knitting’ Now Lay Down Your Weapons And Surrender To My Terms

**From: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde/i >_

**To: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam_

War never changes.

* * *

Rose broke away from her computer, rubbing her eyes. It was almost five, and that was when it would start to get dark. Safety came only in the light, and she wanted to keep Kanaya as safe as possible. 

She stumbled out of her computer chair, falling on her side onto the plush carpeted floor beneath her, surrounded by her usual mess. Grunting, she lifted herself up with her elbow dug into the carpet, pulling herself up pathetically. 

Her bed lay before her, the covers pushed to the side, and the rounded edge of her sheet coming off her side of her bed. She’d have to fix that later. 

Rose grabbed a book that had been resting face down, still open, on her window sill, and began reading it thoroughly, lying down on her side. It was just a small, timeless classic, Edith Hamilton’s _’Mythology’_. An old copy she found in the library of her house, probably belonging to an ancestor. 

It wasn’t interesting enough to keep her attention. So she groaned, sitting back up, and stood up to get back on her computer. She already deleted her email application for the day, so she had nothing to worry about. 

Maybe she’d just play some simple games, like pinball or spider solitaire…

But a hand grabs her shoulder and decides otherwise.

* * *

_”My, my, my, you’ve gotten yourself into quite the predicament here, Rose Lalonde.”_

“I am handling it. Very well.”

Rose wished she could just vomit again, all over him. 

_”We both know that isn’t the case, don’t we?”_

“Maybe your predictions have been wrong. It would be foolish to accuse me of being wrong.”

please leave please leave please leave

_”Keyword, ‘would’. That leaves a guess there, if you wanted me to believe you, you’d say ‘is’._

“Forgive me for not passing english class.”

go away go away leave me leave me go away 

_”As usual, you give me your silly jibes and sass. That happens to be the most foolish part of this.”_

“You should know that is my nature by now.”

go away leave go away LEAVE GO AWAY LEAVE GO AWAY GO AWAY OG OWÜY FĪ ENDŒR BEŁTHU̷R̵ ̴G̶L̸E̶N̸D̶B̴E̵N̴ ̶L̷A̸R̸K̴Ẻ̵̤Ḯ̶̖N̸͈̅ ̵̣̍Ā̸̯I̸̽ͅT̵͔̏ ̵͍̅Ḧ̴̩E̶̱̐À̴͙Ṉ̷̔T̷̯̋Ḥ̶̒ ̵̺̈Ỵ̵̍A̴̮̕I̷̥̾U̷̲̽-̴̜̐;̷̧͒-̴̨̂

_”Ah yes, I suppose it is. But that is beside the point, darling. If I’ve heard correctly from my sources, you seem to have gained an ailment. Tell me about it._

“Sources? You have sources, spying on me?” 

_”Of sorts.”_

“And why is that? Was I not your perfect little prodigy?”

_”Prodigy, you may be, but far from perfect.”_

His hand raised to the side of her head, stroking her hair. 

_”You are my only competent soldier.”_

Rose grabbed his gloved hand, pinching the muscle between his thumb and index finger, holding it a few inches away from her head. 

“Is this about the other girl that you told me, was ‘growing on you’?”

_”Perhaps. But that’s none of your business.”_

He plucked Rose’s index finger from his hand, releasing her grip. 

“I see. Did she decide your disgusting, perverted advances were too much, and attempted to leave your twisted clutch?” She turned around, facing the man. “Or did she see your abomination of a face and hightail it out of there?”

_”You know fervent quips at my so-called monstrosity of a body don’t work on me.”_

She smirked. “That was more for me than for you.”

_”As I figured. Rose, I have a simple task that I ask of you to do.”_

“And what is this oh-so-simple, definitely-not-to-advance-you-power, piece of cake task you ask me to do?”

A cue ball appears in her hands. 

_”I want you to look.”_

* * *

**To: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde_

**From: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam_

Rose I Have The Most Wonderful News My Mother Allowed Me To Purchase That New Game You Had Told Me About !

**From: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde_

_**To: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam__

World of Warcraft? That is lovely! We could attempt to play it together. I believe it is the best game to come out this year, under my opinion. Would you like to come over at some point to play it? I don’t believe my ‘house’ is farther away than a twenty minute subway ride. 

_**To: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde_ _

__

_**From: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam__

That Would Be Indescribably Perfect But I Am Afraid I Am Short On Money For The Subway As My Mother Has Been Putting Only Exactly What I Need On My Card To Get To School 

However I Would Not Be Opposed If You Were To Come Over We Could Play On My Shitty PC 

And Make Fun Of The Horrible Graphics 

_**From: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde/i >__

__**To: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam__ _

__That sounds like a plan then. I will come over on Friday, if that’s okay. I don’t know if I can stay the night, but I could try._ _

__**To: tentacletherapist@gmail.com** _Rose Lalonde__ _

__**From: grimauxiliatrix@suddenlink.net** _Kanaya Maryam__ _

__Oh That Could Be Splendid I Bet My Mother Will Say Yes !_ _

__I Will Ask Her Now!_ _

* * *

__Rose smiled, until a shudder ran through her body, and quickly she clicked out of the email window, putting the application in the trash. Paranoid, she looked side to side, sighing in relief when there were no gloved hands on her shoulder._ _


End file.
